


Nothing Stings like Longing

by whimsy (squishyseal)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, POV Will Graham, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyseal/pseuds/whimsy
Summary: Omega Will wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks about Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Nothing Stings like Longing

Will woke in a sweat, his threadbare shirt stuck to his chest, and sheets tangled around his ankles. As Will struggled to catch his breath he was well aware how common an occurrence this was for him, he had long stopped changing his sheets and resigned himself to living in the remains of his shame. Though the shame tonight would be of a whole other source, instead of killers pressing in he felt the imagined pressure of a body against his and a raspy voice in his ear. He was achingly hard in his boxers, slick staining the sheets beneath him, still searching for release and the all consuming need to be touched. Any-other time in his life Will would have thanked his lucky stars to not see strung-up corpses and hear their killers in his head, Will would have fucked his own hand and stuffed his aching hole with a toy only fallen back into a fitful sleep afterward. Tonight the ache brought with it a shame, uncertainty, and the all-consuming desire to hear a certain accented voice. 

Ever since first meeting Hannibal, the Alpha had clogged up Will’s mind — filling every empty hole and desire that Will had been content ignoring. As an unmated male Omega Will was all too aware of what society and his biology wanted of him. As an empath and man with more serial killers in his mind than himself some days Will knew what life he could lead. He had flattered himself content for years with his pack of strays and occasional Alpha to help through a heat. He had put aside desires for a companion and equal match to his every darkness and hidden savagery. An Alpha who could hold him down and drive every other person out of Will’s mind until they were all that Will was. Someone to stare into the monsters lurking behind the currents of his mind and whisper and coax them into submission. For all Will treasured his independence and solitude, the Omegan desires for security and control lingered behind his eyelids. Even his suppressants could not stop the impulses, which was the reason for the current pressing problem — his imprintation on the revered, contained, and unsettling Dr. Hannibal Lector. Omega imprinting was not flawless or a guaranteed soulmate, but it was something. Something huge and altogether too concerning. Will’s body and mind had decided of anyone in the world Hannibal was as close to a perfect match as Will would ever get. Which meant at the very least two things — one that there was something deeply wrong and dark lurking in the perfect image of Hannibal Lector, two that if Will ever truly desired unfettered companionship and even a family Hannibal was his first and last chance. 

Will’s asshole clenched at the thought of Hannibal, and Will’s mind readily supplied him images of Hannibal leaning over him the darkness of his maroon eyes swimming with mirth at the sight of an empty and begging Will. Hannibal brushing his lips against Will’s ear and whispering “You are mine Will. Every fiber of your being belongs to me and I will do with it what I will when I will. Think of nothing but me my sweet mate.” Will whimpered at the thought a claiming bite on his neck and the sweet scent of Hannibal in him and utterly surrounding him, as Will groped in his bedside drawer for his favorite toy he played with the idea of how grotesquely ridiculous this whole situation was. Hannibal was a man of fine society, no matter the breed of predator that lurked beneath the perfected exterior and Will was all too aware of how out of place he would be in Hannibal’s expertly sculpted life. His biggest asset if he chose to pursue Hannibal was what it always had been, his empathy. Locating the toy with a sigh Will shoved the toy into himself and clenched around the plastic ignoring the sting and the blood pooling in his mouth from the force of his bite. The mirage of Hannibal appeared again, hands reverently stroking Will’s stomach and chest strong fingers twisting a nipple in a way too harsh to be pleasent. Goosebumps spread across Will’s skin as he imagined Hannibals laugh rumbling at his cheek, hand tight around his throat while Hannibals cock slide in and out of him Will’s body happily welcoming his presence. 

Will’s hand uncermousily slide down his chest to wrap around his aching cock and pressed the toy even deeper into him. Hannibal would be bigger than the toy that much Will was sure of, he was a thoroughbred Alpha after all. Every aspect of his body bred to perfection for domination and the hunt, no part of him could possibly be lacking. Clenching around the toy Will increased his pace from ruthless to downright cruel, best to be prepared after all. Hannibal was as likely to be rough with him as soft and worshipful. Thighs trembling Will angled the toy, whimpering, needing to find his prostate. Images of Hannibal’s maroon eyes filled with adoration and mouth curled into a bloody smile flashed through Will’s mind as the toy just barely hit his prostate. Hannibal’s low deep voice echoing in his mind “oh dear sweet that pathetic piece of plastic will never satisfy you, you need me to fill you up. To breed you, to pump you so full of my seed that your body has no choice but to provide me with children.” 

Will arched up into his hand, sweat pooling in the divets of his collar bones, throat closed around another whimper. His whole body on the edge, it had been weeks since he had last touched himself because he knew, he just knew that he couldn’t without thinking of Hannibal fucking him, breeding him, and loving him in the way only twisted things can. He could lure Hannibal into the hunt, years of fishing of had made him adept at waiting and finding the perfect lure. The only question was if Will wanted this unsure, dark and wonderful thing. The specter of Hannibal above him leaned in, covering Will entirely “You are my beautiful mate. You see me, you see the beauty we would create together, the order we could bring to this world Will. Patroclus and Achilles reborn with no gods to bring us down.” 

At his final word spectator, Hannibal bites deep into Will’s neck, the blunt tips of his teeth tearing skin and tasting blood. Gasping Will’s eyes rolled back and coated his chest and fist with cum, the toy still viciously vibrating inside of him. Rolling onto his stomach waiting until the stimulation of the vibrate became unbearable Will smeared his slick ruined sheets with cum and imagined Hannibal bring the mix up to his mouth, lips spread in a smile around Will’s meager offering. Will imagined the roll of Hannibal’s tongue around his fingers and the reverent way his fingers stroked through Will’s sweat dampened hair. Yes, it would be easy to snare Hannibal, easier still to keep him, once he truly saw Hannibal Will knew that the man would never let him go. He would feast for an eternity on the unfettered truth in Wills eyes and mind, nothing but the divine intervention could stop Hannibal from sating his appetite. And he was famished. Will found himself falling asleep a weak man indeed, for all he could imagine was feeding the monsters that lived in Hannibal’s mind with his very flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years so please be gentle but most importantly I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
